Goodbye Kisses
by BambiPB
Summary: Zoro gets into an accident during gym, Lucy makes sure he's safe. (Zoro/OC, High School AU)


The boy, one year her junior, lay in the nurse's bed. Head injury from football. The boy was a sports nut, always active and never stopping to think a moment. If he had, he probably would have seen that 11 grade boy about to tackle him on the field. Lucy had been watching from the volleyball court, the scene playing out almost in slow motion.

Law tackled Zoro to the ground, Zoro's head smacked bare against the ground- it wasn't extremely competitive, just a gym game so there wasn't a need for helmets. Lucy dropped the ball she'd been about to serve, taking off full speed to Zoro, who lay motionless on the ground. Law got up, stunned at what he'd done. He'd expected the green haired boy to dodge, not fall like dead weight.

"Carry him to Clover, hurry!" Lucy snapped, smacking her classmate on the arm. The loud smack echoed across the field, a red mark on his skin instantly. _I do deserve it though_, Law had reminded himself as he carried the 11th grade male to Nurse Clover Lucy snapped at her classmate to leave after he set zoro on the bed, and Law knew not to take it to heart. She was protective of Roronoa.

It took half an hour for Zoro to come to, and when he did Lucy was right there with him. He reached out on instinct, caressing her soft tresses between his fingers. The texture was comforting and familiar, and, wanting to see what it was, Zoro pried his eyes open.

"Lucy..."

"You're up. I should go, then. Class isn't over." Lucy smiled. She was about to get up when Zoro's hand gripped her wrist. His hold was soft and caring, not tight and restricting. He was always gentle with Lucy- he'd die before harming her.

"Wait here for a bit." Zoro requested, and Lucy nodded with a smile. The nurse waved it off, leaving for a coffee break- Clover was always a softie, especially when it came to his son's, Chopper's, friends. Lucy reclined on the small bed, tucking herself against Zoro, her head resting on his shoulder comfortably.

The silence was serene and welcoming, the room filled with only the sound of soft breaths and the hum of the air conditioner. Conversation wasn't forced, nothing out of place in the little room. Their little world was peaceful and calming, a temporary paradise in the hellhole of school.

Clover didn't plan to return to the office for a while, knowing about Zoro and Lucillia's relationship. Clover wouldn't call it _dating_ but, he wouldn't call it friends nor "friends with benefits". The two were natural together, though. He envied what they had, wishing for a moment he could return to his youthful years.

Most people saw them and thought they were dating, and if asked they would just say they were because why else would they have keys to each other's homes? Why else would they curl up on the couch together and watch reruns of Modern Family? It was easier than even _attempting_ to explain what they were to each other.

They didn't need words to know how much they meant to one another, didn't need to discus what they called themselves. It was just who they were, how they liked it. You wouldn't often see them together at school, though.

To find Zoro, you went to the roof or football field.

To find Lucy you went to the library or Home Ec room.

They hanged out with the same general groups of people, but were never over-affectionate in public. They didn't like the eyes of other people, being bombarded with questions or the whispers that followed if they were seen together.

So they rather enjoyed tiny moments like this, being alone in an empty room, just getting to listen to each other breathe, feel each other's heartbeat.

"Zoro, you really should be resting." Lucy murmured, her soft voice sounding loud in the little room.

"Nah, 'm fine." Zoro huffed, his arm wrapping further around Lucy's waist. She propped herself up on and elbow, her other arm reaching up for Zoro's face. She rubbed her thumb on his jaw, feeling the stubble underneath.

"Are you sure you're alright? No pain, nausea-"

"It sometimes slips my mind that you're studying to go to med school," Zoro interrupted with a chuckle, "then I wonder how I could forget."

"Yeah, really, how? It's not like I'm always either studying or helping you with your bonehead injuries." Lucy giggled, figuring he would be okay for now. Clover had examined him after all, she trusted the elder man's word.

"You're worse than a mother." Zoro teased, and Lucy glared at him, though the smile never left her lips- instead of a glare, it was more of her crinkling her eyes and trying not to laugh.

"Well I'll start acting like your mother then. Zoro, no television for one million years!" Lucy commanded, and Zoro's hand went over his heart.

"How will I live now?" He joked, his hand moving up and pulling Lucy further down to him. Lucy scooted up, pressing her forehead to his. He was warm, but not abnormally so.

"Zoro, I really do need to get to class soon." Lucy sighed, leaning forward to tap their noses together. Zoro exhaled, bringing his lips to her cheek for a chaste kiss.

"Come back and bring me lunch?" He asked hopefully, and Lucy grinned.

"You know it." She dotted his jaw with kisses, finally giving him a playful peck on the lips. Kissing each other wasn't really seen as _sexual_ by either of them, it just felt like a nice thing to do every now and then.

Clover watched Lucy leave, a small, content grin on her face as she walked on autopilot back to class. When he walked back into his office, Zoro was dead asleep, snoring lightly.


End file.
